clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Nanami Okawe
Nanami Okawe is the daughter to Seiji Okawe and sister-in-law to Summer. Description Nanami Okawe (nicknamed Nami) is a Japanese child celebrity. She looks very similar to Seiji (Her actual father and not older brother as revealed in the second tea video). Her goal is to show Summer that she is Seiji’s real best girl, even though around Summer she acts incredibly polite and friendly. Childhood Nanami was introduced when she flew in from Tokyo with her parents to see Seiji and his fiancée Summer. She tried to introduce herself to Summer, but Summer was haughty, likely due to feeling sad about her own family. Later on Summer and Nami seemed to be getting along, however, Nami wasn’t too keen on Summer. She decided she wanted to spend a semester with Seiji, to show everyone just who his best girl was. Teenhood Nanami aged up before the third episode of Realm of Magic and was invited by Fran to live with him, his daughter Raven and her cousin Nita. However, Raven wasn't happy about this since how Nami treated her when they were kids. While Raven held a grudge against Nami, Nita, on the other hand, seemed to get along fairly well with her. Raven managed to convince Nanami that she and Nita kept leaving the house for a club. However, after all the three girls went to the bar, a very loud and drunk Raven woke Nanami up telling Nita to go to the realm. Nanami followed the girls and found about their magical secret and became a spellcaster as well, in hopes to mess with her sister-in-law Summer. In episode 5, Nanami and Nita bonded more and became really close friends. Nanami's attitude increased and she became a nicer person, agreeing to help Raven win a duel between the two girls. However, Nanami was told by Fran that her father had passed away, devastating her and requiring her to go back to Japan for a while to attend her father's funeral. Adulthood Nanami was given an updated look in an episode where Clare gave make-overs to characters who hadn't been seen for a while. She has grown her hair out and removed her piercings due to pressure from her mother. Nanami returned at the end of the Realm Of Magic & Vampires crossover special where she shared a kiss with long-time crush Nita Collins. Nanami later grew her hair out more. Nanami moved into a new house in Glimmerbrook with Nita named Brooks Bridge Borough, designed purely for witches. Following the events revealing that Seiji was actually Nanami's father, she refused to speak to him as she was still furious that he and her grandparents - who she thought were her parents - would keep this a secret. Nanami continued working on her spells and started an official relationship with Nita shortly after. In episode 3, Nita and Nanami went to Granite Falls with the rest of the coven for a night so that Nita could get herbal ingredients for her potions. Whilst they were there, the two had a bit of a fall out when Nita found out that Nanami had kept it a secret that she had found out that Seiji was her father instead of brother like she had originally thought. However, Nita soon understood why Nanami kept it a secret and the two quickly made up again. Once they returned back to Grimmerbrook, Nanami decided to get a black kitten as a gift for Nita. Trivia * Her nickname is similar to Nani, the daughter of Makoa. * She was created by Clare, unlike the rest of her family, who were all created by anorwegiansimmer. * It seems that there is about a 30 year age gap between Nanami and Seiji. *She joined the Realm of Magic series in episode 3 and became a spellcaster. *She doesn't get along Summer and Raven. *She had to temporally move back to Japan because her dad died. *She is part of the LGBT community. *She returned at the end of the crossover special between the Realm of Magic and Vampires series, and formed a relationship with Nita. *Clare confirmed that Nami believed she was straight until meeting and falling for Nita, when she realised she was bisexual. *Nanami’s name means ‘vegetables’ in Japanese *In the second tea video, it was revealed that Nanami's real father is actually her brother Seiji. Nanami was however raised by her grandparents who pretended to be her parents until her grandfather's death. *Nanami and Nita is the first wlw ( women loving women ) couple with their own series since Jessica Callery-Aiken and Roxy Jett. *Clare is a big fan of Nanami's relationship with Nita because she likes that they are another wlw couple and how Nita helps Nanami with her emotions, plus how they are able to balance each other out. Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Female Category:Fourth generation Category:Witches Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Glimmerbrook Category:Born Famous Category:Famous Sims Category:LGBT sims Category:Realm of Magic series Category:Young Adults